Haldir en Nimrodel
by Debbie-MaryJane
Summary: Vindt plaats na de dood van Haldir. (in de film, The Two Towers, Helmsdiepte)


'Haldir! Haldir!'

Hij hoorde iemand tweemaal zijn naam roepen. Hij kon niet reageren. Zijn ogen waren gesloten en hij voelde nog hoe hij op iets kouds lag. Koude steen. Helmsdiepte. Hij herinnerde zich hoe hij daar gestorven was, verslagen door lafhartige Orks.

'Haldir,' zei een stem van dichtbij. Het volgende moment voelde hij een zachte bries over hem heen gaan. Hij voelde warmte en merkte dat hij niet meer op koude steen lag. Hij dwong zichzelf op zijn ogen te openen, verbaasd over het gemak waarmee het nu ging.

'Welkom in Valinor,' zei een stem. Die stem behoorde toe tot één van de Elfen die om hem heen stonden. Hij kende hen, ze stonden onder zijn bevelen in Helmsdiepte. Ze hielpen hem overeind.

'Valinor...' fluisterde Haldir en hoorde in de verte het ruisen van de zee. 'We zijn er allemaal – degenen die Midden-Aarde verlaten hebben,' zei één van de Elfen veelbetekenend. Haldir keek hem aan met voorzichtige blik. Het zou onverstandig zijn om hoop te koesteren als die toch onmogelijk was. Hier gelde de eeuwigheid en hij wou niet voor eeuwig wanhopen.

Hij hoorde de zee weer, het klotsen van water.

Een meisje stond bij de Nimrodel, haar handjes in het koele water. Het water stroomde over haar handen en ze lachte.

'_Mensenkind van Gondor, moet je niet bij je ouders blijven?' vroeg een stem, zijn stem bruusk. Hij stond vlak achter het meisje en achter hem zaten de ouders van het meisje te praten met Rúmil en Orophin._

'_Ze weten waar ik ben, bij de Nimrodel,' zei het meisje en draaide zich om. Haar ogen waren groenbruin, als de vele bomen die in het Demsterwold stonden. Haar halflange haren waren bruin, bruin als aarde. _

'_Je houdt van de Nimrodel?' vroeg hij, zwak glimlachend om de onschuld van het meisje. 'Ja,' zei ze en haar ogen fonkelden._

'_Wel, eenieder die van de Nimrodel houdt, is mijn vriend. Het is de gewoonte dat men de namen van hun vrienden kent,' zei hij kalm. Het meisje fronste even onbegrijpend, maar toen klaarde haar gezichtje op. 'Mijn naam is Nimrodel.'_

'Haldir!' Hij hoorde een stem zijn naam roepen. De Elfen die om hem heen stonden, deden een stap naar achteren. Met zijn Elfenogen zag hij een gedaante in de verte op hem afrennen. Een jonge vrouw.

'Haldir!' riep de stem nogmaals.

'Nee... Dat kan niet,' fluisterde hij tegen zichzelf, ongelovig.

'Ik vroeg me al af waar je bleef,' zei hij en sprong uit een boom. Hij landde vlak voor een jonge vrouw met groenbruine ogen en bruine haren. Ze droeg een zilvergrijze jurk met maliën en een zwaard aan haar gordel.

'_Elk jaar kun je me vinden aan de Nimrodel, Haldir, grenswachter van Lórien,' zei ze met pretlichtjes in haar ogen. 'Maar nu ben je alleen,' zei hij fronsend. De jonge vrouw schudde haar hoofd._

'_Er zijn mannen van mijn vader mee, maar die wouden het land Lórien niet betreden, uit angst voor de Heer en de Vrouwe van het woud. Ze wachten me in het zuiden van Lórien,' zei ze._

'_Ik moet je voor de Heer en de Vrouwe leiden, Nimrodel,' zei Haldir plichtsgetrouw. 'Je gunt me toch wel een uurtje bij de Nimrodel?' vroeg de jonge vrouw en glimlachte._

_Toen ze beiden aan het water zaten, richtte Haldir zich tot haar: 'Je bent hier elk jaar, hoewel de tijd in Lórien anders verloopt dan erbuiten.'_

'_Ik kan niet lang zonder de Nimrodel te horen, te zien of te voelen,' zei de jonge vrouw en streek met haar handen doorheen het koele water. _

'_En enkel daarvoor onderneem je een lange weg van Gondor naar hier...' zei Haldir verwonderd, maar herstelde zich vlug. Hij stond op en zei bruusk: 'We moeten gaan.'_

_Nimrodel keek hem verwonderd aan. Hij negeerde haar ogen die hem gekwetst aankeken. Hij wist hoeveel ze van de Nimrodel hield, één van haar voorouders was immers verwant aan Nimrodel, de verloren Elf. _

'_Goed, Haldir,' zei ze na een tijdje en stond ook op, nog een laatste blik op de Nimrodel werpend. Hij sloot zijn ogen, ademde diep in en liep terug naar het woud, wetende dat ze hem volgde._

De stem werd duidelijker. Het was haar stem. Het was Nimrodel, het mensenkind van Gondor. Het meisje dat zoveel van de rivier de Nimrodel hield.

Hij zag haar op hem af rennen, met de zon achter haar. Hij kon het ruisen van haar jurk horen, hij kon haar lange wapperende haren zien. Hij zette een onzekere stap naar voren, plotseling ervan bewust dat hij zijn borstkuras en zijn rode cape droeg. De kleren die hij aanhad bij de strijd op Helmsdiepte.

'Haldir!' riep ze en met zijn Elfenogen zag hij haar groenbruine ogen stralen.

'Nimrodel...'

'Nimrodel is sterfelijk, Haldir,' zei Rúmil in Elfentaal. Rúmil keek zijn broer aan.

'_Ik snap niet waarover je spreekt, Rúmil,' zei Haldir bot. Toch dwaalden zijn ogen af naar de jonge vrouw die over de grens van het land Lórien stapte naar een groepje mannen die meteen rechtstonden. Ze hadden boten bij zich, zag Haldir._

'_Onzin, broer. Ik ben niet de enige die opgemerkt heeft dat jij Nimrodel de hele tijd gezelschap hield en dat je de laatste tijd veel meer in je eigen gedachten verzonken zit dan anders. Ze is sterfelijk, Haldir, haar leven is slechts een korreltje zand in de woestijn, vergeleken met ons leven,' zei Rùumil ernstig. 'Ik hield haar niet de hele tijd gezelschap, Rúmil,' zei Haldir kortaf. _

_Hij voelde een steek in zijn hart en draaide zich vlug om zodat hij niet meer naar Nimrodel en haar gevolg kon kijken._

_De mannen hadden hun bootjes in het water geduwd en sprongen er nu in. Ze zouden dagenlang varen op de Anduin tot ze zouden afmeren bij de grens van Rohan. Nadien zouden ze te paard naar de thuisstad van de jonge vrouw gaan die in Gondor gevestigd lag._

'_Je bleef wel constant in haar buurt. Haldir, we spreken hier nog over als we terug bij de Nimrodel zijn, bij onze wachtposten,' zei Rúmil en liep het woud in._

_Haldir zweeg. Even keek hij naar de rivier waarop de bootjes richting Rohan vaarden. Hij zag een jonge vrouw in een bootje die naar hem keek, of naar het woud van Lórien. Het was alsof hij haar stem kon horen in de wind. 'Haldir...'_

'Ga naar haar toe,' fluisterde hij in zichzelf. Hij zette een paar stappen naar voren, voelde een zachte bries over zijn gelaat gaan en zonlicht liet zijn borstkuras schitteren. Hij voelde zich trots, alle zorgen, alle droeve gedachten waren weg.

Haar voetstappen kwamen dichter en hij kon haar lach horen.

Jaren gleden voorbij, even snel als de Nimrodel stroomde, en elk jaar was ze teruggekeerd naar de Nimrodel. Altijd alleen, hoewel er mannen meegingen die buiten Lórien op haar bleven wachten.

_Orophin legde zijn hand op Haldirs schouder. Haldir keek op en keek zijn broer vragend aan. 'Men zegt dat er een groep mensen uit Gondor vanuit Rivendel naar hier reizen, van over de bergen. Te voet, ze kunnen hier elk moment zijn,' zei Orophin. Haldir en Rúmil knikten._

'_Nimrodel is bij hen,' zei Orophin en keek zijn broer afwachtend aan. Haldir keek echter voor zich uit en probeerde geen emoties te tonen._

_De volgende morgen hoorden ze gelach. Gelach dat van over de Nimrodel naar hen toe dreef op de eerste straaltjes zonneschijn. 'De Heer en de Vrouwe eten jullie heus niet op, en jullie kunnen niet anders dan doorheen Lórien gaan,' hoorde hij haar stem._

_Hij wachtte. Hij wachtte tot ze over de Nimrodel kwamen en ze onder de boom kwam waarin hij zat. Hij sprong eruit en landde vlak voor haar. _

_Ze keken elkaar aan in stilte. De mannen die haar vergezelden keken verbaasd. Rúmil en Orophin volgden hun broer. _

_Een glimlach gleed over het gelaat van de jonge vrouw en hij glimlachte ook. Stilte lag als een mantel over hen heen tot opeens één van de mannen uitriep: 'Dus daarom gaat ze elk jaar naar Lórien!'_

Ze was dicht bij hem, nog enkele meters. Haar haren waren verward door het rennen in de wind en streken over haar gelaat. Haar groenbruine ogen schitterden.

'Haldir,' fluisterde ze. Ze kwam een paar stappen dichter en raakte zijn handen aan. Haar handen waren warm en zacht.

Hij keek haar in de ogen en meteen wist hij, 'het was een gift.' Een beloning.

Hij had gevochten op de Celebrandt. Orks wouden passeren, maar hij had ze gestopt samen met andere Elfen.

'_Hoor!' riep Rúmil uit en in de stilte van de morgen hoorden ze het weerklinken van een hoorn. 'De Nimrodel!' riep Orophin uit en snelde terug naar zijn wachtpost. Haldir volgde, met onrust in zijn hart._

'_Orks!' riep Orophin en keek naar de vele lichamen op de oevers van de Nimrodel. Tussen die lichamen bevonden zich ook lichamen van mensen. Mensen van Gondor. Water golfde over hun harnassen, over hun wonden en in de hand van een strijder, Beregand, lag een hoorn. _

_Orophin ging naar hem toe, merkte dat hij nog leefde en trok hem uit het water om zijn wonden te verzorgen. Beregand fluisterde heftig: 'Nimrodel... Nimrodel...'_

_Haldir liep naar een lichaam op de oever, half bedekt met water van de Nimrodel. Hij zakte op zijn knieën en trok het lichaam naar zich toe. Hij hield de jonge vrouw in zijn armen._

'_Ik..' fluisterde ze, bleek en bedekt met helderrode bloedstroompjes, 'ik... beschermde... Nimrodel tegen... hun... vuile voeten... Wouden Lórien... binnenvallen... Mag niet... Nimrodel...' _

_Haldir veegde het bloed van haar gezicht en zei: 'We brengen je en je mannen naar de Vrouwe, die kan helpen.' _

_Zonlicht viel over hen heen, de Nimrodel stroomde langs hen heen en de jonge vrouw lag in zijn armen. 'Ik...' fluisterde haar stem en ze hief haar hand op. Haar hand streek langs zijn wang, haar groenbruine ogen keken hem aan en een vage glimlach gleed over haar gezicht. Naast haar, in de water, lag haar zwaard, gebroken. _

'_Nimrodel!' riep Haldir uit toen haar ogen langzaam uitdoofden, haar stem stokte en haar hand wegzakte. 'Haldir...' fluisterde ze nog, haar stem gedragen door de wind, voor haar ogen hun licht helemaal verloren. _

_Haldir hield haar in zijn armen, doorweekt en fluisterde verslagen: 'Nimrodel!'_

Haar armen lagen om zijn nek. Haar ogen fonkelden en hij glimlachte. 'Nimrodel...' zei hij en hield haar stevig vast, alsof hij bang was dat ze zou wegglippen. Haar stralende lach hield hem in zijn ban. Hij streek langs haar wang en glimlachte nogmaals. 'Nimrodel...'


End file.
